Margovyan Celebrity Jeopardy! (History of Margovya)
|Row 3 title = Produced by |Row 3 info = Pankavuranov Pictures |Row 4 title = Presented by |Row 4 info = Mikhail Pankavuranov |Row 5 title = Original run |Row 5 info = January 18, 2003-present |Row 6 title = Country of origin |Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = No. of seasons |Row 7 info = 28 |Row 8 title = No. of episodes |Row 8 info = 364 ( ) }} Margovyan Celebrity Jeopardy! is the celebrity-contestant variant of the Margovyan game show , which began airing on January 18, 2003 on Let's Talk Margovya. Format Main Article: Margovyan Celebrity Jeopardy! has a format similar to the original Margovyan Jeopardy! game, but with a slightly different twist, considering that the contestants are all celebrities. The game is also divided into three parts: Jeopardy, Double Jeopardy, and Final Jeopardy, with the same objectives as the original game. However, here are a few twists: * Instead of a Daily Double, a Weekly Double will be hidden among the clues, in which the celebrity contestant can only pick a wager between m1 and half his/her current score. If the answer is correct, the reward is double the wager. However, if the answer is wrong, double the wager will also be taken out of the contestant's account, and starting in season 9, they added a new twist in which if the answer is wrong, half the penalty will be added into the current winnings of the defending champion in the daily series. * Instead of coming back as a defending champion, the winner in an episode will be coming back at the final episode of the season to compete with eleven other players (winners from other episodes throughout the season) for an "Ultimate Jeopardy!" challenge. ;Ultimate Jeopardy! An original twist introduced at the inception of Margovyan Celebrity Jeopardy!, "Ultimate Jeopardy!" is the expanded version of the game played at the end of every season of Margovyan Celebrity Jeopardy!. Instead of the original three players, Ultimate Jeopardy starts with twelve. It has a total of five rounds, plus a Final Jeopardy at the end. The first round of Ultimate Jeopardy is just like the Jeopardy round of the original game. The values of each clue range from m20,000 to 100,000 (10,000 to 50,000 until 2010), and contestants may pick any clue and must answer them correctly. In this round, the contestant who got the most winnings during the episode of the season that they played gets to pick a category first. At the end of the round, two people (the ones with the lowest scores) gets eliminated, starting the second round with only ten contestants remaining. The same goes for the other four rounds: the last person to give the correct answer gets to pick the next categories, the values of the clues in the second round range from m40,000 to 200,000 (60,000 to 300,000 in the third round, 80,000 to 400,000 in the fourth round, and 100,000 to 500,000 in the fifth round), and that at the end of the second round, eight contestants will remain, and it goes on (six will remain at the end of the third round, and four will remain at the end of the fourth round), until only three players remain at the end of the fifth round. Same rule applies: if two out of the four players in round 5 get a zero at the end of the round, both of them will not advance to the Final Jeopardy round. If all of them got a positive, the player with the lowest score gets eliminated. In the ultimate jeopardy episode, there is one Weekly Double question in Round 1, two in round 2, four in round 3, and six in round 4, and eight in round 5. However, starting in season 5, the Weekly Doubles in round 5 is replaced with a Bonus All-Out Question, in which the contestant who unveils the question will get to pick a wager between m1 and his/her current pot. If the answer is correct, five times the wager will be added to the contestant's account; subtracted otherwise. There was only one Bonus All-Out Question from season 5 to 8; it was ten in seasons 9 and 10; it was reverted back to one from season 11 to 12, and was increased to six from season 13 onwards. It became an All-or-Nothing in season 17 (five times the current pot or nothing), but was immediately reverted back the next season. Category:Margovya Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Television (Media, History of Margovya)